


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by Ellie_Elizabeth



Series: The Parkner Files [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 50s love song, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Stark - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Elizabeth/pseuds/Ellie_Elizabeth
Summary: Harley and Peter are deeply in love with each other, but neither of them will admit it outloud.or, how these two clueless teenagers slowly fell for each other set to the tune of a classic 50s love song.





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Part One**

* * *

_ ‘put your head on my shoulder’ _

  
  


“Peter darling, you alright?”

Harley’s thick southern accent broke through the silence between the two boys, the movie they had been watching forgotten in the background. However, if you asked him, Peter wouldn’t be able to recall anything that had happened in the last twenty minutes of the film. 

He had been to preoccupied staring at the boy next to him.

“Yeah.” Peter replied, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Sorry, just tired I guess.”   


That wasn’t entirely true, but it prompted Harley to throw his arm around Peter’s shoulder and pull him into his chest. So it was probably worth it. 

“You don’t have to stay up and watch the whole movie.” Harley whispered into Peter’s ear, making him shiver. “Even though it is a classic. Go to sleep, I’m sure Tony won’t care if we crash in the living room tonight.”

Peter was sure his father could give less of a crap if they slept here or on the roof, but he couldn’t tell Harley the real reason he was so apprehensive about falling asleep on the older boy. So instead he just nodded his head and cuddled up closer to Harley.

Peter was deeply in love with Harley, a fact he would never willingly indulge to anyway. It had all started last summer when the boy had come to live with the Starks, and had only gotten progressively worse since then. 

Harley was nothing short of a heartthrob, charming all the girls at Midtown and Peter over the duration of his stay. He had a way with words that made it impossible for you not to instantly fall in love with him, while also being the snarkiest little shit in all of New York City. 

Peter thought he was perfect, and was suffering as a result of that. 

“Get some rest darlin’.” Harley told him, throwing quit over the two of them. “We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

Peter knew it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to himself that he giving into his teenage fantasies of being with Harley, and slowly setting himself up for heartbreak. It wasn’t fair that Harley acted this way with him and then would go flirt with another girl at school the very next day. 

But he couldn’t find the will to care at that moment, and instead breathed in the scent of Harley’s vanilla body wash. 

And if after Peter had fallen asleep with his head tucked between the crooked of Harleys arm, the older boy could plant a gentle kiss to the crown of his head and nobody needed to know. 

* * *

_ ‘hold me in your arms, baby’ _

“So are you going to tell me what's up, or just keep sulking into your cereal.”

Tony had always had a way with words, but always seemed to fall short when it came to addressing his own son. Maybe it was the fear of saying the wrong thing, but heart to hearts between the two of them were few and far between. 

However, Peter was in an obvious funk and Tony hated seeing him this way. So he sucked it up and decided to cut right to the chase.

“I-” Peter started, but stopped quickly. “It’s nothing, I guess. Just teenage stuff.” 

Tony pulled up a chair and sat next to his son at their kitchen breakfast bar. “Well lucky for you kiddo, I was once a teenager as well. So shoot.”

The Lucky Charms Peter had poured himself only moments before were suddenly grossly unappetizing, and he silently pushed the bowl away. “Have you ever loved someone you knew didn't love you back?”

Out of the millions of sentences that could have come out of Peter’s mouth, that was the last one Tony would have guessed to hear. And the way the boys voice had cracked on the word  _ love,  _ only proved to the other man that this was a topic that had been stressing him out for a while. 

“No, I can’t say I have.” Tony replied. “But I have gotten my heart broken, a million times over that is. And I know it hurts like a bitch.” 

Peter nodded his head, trying not to let the obvious tears spill out of his eyes. “It really does.” He replied. 

Peter was thankful Harley was gone for the day, off doing some presentation with Pepper about clean energy. So he didn’t have to worry about the boy walking in on him crying. The last thing he needed was the older boy thinking he was a baby on top of everything else.

“Hey hey.” Tony whispered, as the boy launched himself out of his chair and into his father's arms. “It’s ok. It’s ok I promise.” 

“I really really like him dad.” Peter sobbed, not even caring that he had basically just told his father that he liked boys. “I love him so much, but I don’t think he loved me back.”

It was impossible for Peter to tell if his dad knew who he was talking about or not, but he had a suspicious that he did. If it wasn’t the way that Peter followed Harley around like a lost puppy most days, then it was the obvious longing that filled his eyes when he knew the older boy wasn’t looking. 

“Everything happens for a reason bambino.” Tony comforted him. “If it wasn’t meant to be, then it wasn’t meant to be. But don’t tear yourself up over this until you know for sure. If you do that then you're surely setting yourself up for heartbreak.”

Maybe Harley really didn’t love Peter back, but Tony always would. And for the time being, that was enough. 

* * *

_ ‘squeeze me oh-so-tight’ _

Peter and Harley shared only of two of their classes together; AP Calculus and Physics.

On account of Harley being a whole year older than Peter, it was surprising that they even had those classes together. But neither one of them were about to complain. It was a brief respite in their days that they both treasured dearly. 

Unfortunately, on this particular Tuesday Harley was home sick with a wicked cold and Peter was forced to sit alone in calculus. Both of them already knew most of that garbage, so they would spend the entire period goofing off and passing sticky notes back and forth to each other. And since they aced all their tests and quizzes, the teacher never really had a problem with this.

But today he spent the entire fifty minutes with his head down on the desk, much to the confusion of his fellow classmates. 

MJ quickly picked up on Peter sour mood at lunch, and decided it would be best to confront the problem straight on.

“You’re acting strange.” She told him the second he got back from throwing away his lunch garbage. “Stranger than usual that is. What’s up?”

Ned was too preoccupied with some English homework he was trying to finish to be apart of the conversation and Betty had a student council meeting she had to attend that day, so Peter was left completely defenseless in the conversation. Much to his dismay.

“Nothing.” He bluffed, not even trying to sound that convincing. “It’s been a long day. I just want to go home.”

That wasn’t entirely untrue. He would much rather be in the penthouse watching a cheesy romance movie with Harley, and occasionally getting up to make him some soup or bring him some gatorade. Or even better yet, be sick as well so they could bask in their shared misery while they used up an entire box of kleenex together. 

But instead he was stuck here.

“Bullshit.” MJ deadpanned. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Peter was trying to think of a reply, when Ned finally spoke up. “He misses Harley.” He announced, not even looking up from his book. “He gets weird when he’s not around. That's why he's acting so strange.”

MJ turned to face him with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin. Even if Ned hadn’t meant too, his best friend had just doomed Peter to a life of teasing and schemes courtesy of Michelle. The girl was vicious when she wanted to be, and he could only hope this wouldn’t turn out like the time when she had found out he had a crush on Liz Allen their freshman year.

“Don’t even think about.” Peter snarled at his friend, hoping to scare her away from doing anything bad. However, that just seemed to egg her on more. 

“Oh, you’re really funny Stark.” She replied, and from that moment on, Peter knew that his fate had been sealed.

* * *

_ “show me that you love me too’ _

Peter whole life came crashing down on him, one autumn afternoon. 

The halls of Midtown Tech were usually barren whenever classes were in session. Other than a few kids going to use to the bathrooms or retrieve stuff from their lockers, you usually never ran into anybody on your journey throughout the corridors.

That’s why Peter was so shocked when he heard Harley talking to somebody in the halls when he went to use the bathroom during history class one day. He had been on his way back to the classroom when the older boys voice broke through the usual silence.

“-and we could get dinner as well if you’d like.”

That sentence alone was enough to make Peter stop in his tracks. He slowly turned around the corner to find Harley talking to some senior girl who he recognized, but could not remember the name of. 

“That sounds great!” She replied, the giddiness in her voice evident. “I’ll just have to check with my mom to make sure were not doing anything that night. But it should be all good!” 

Peter’s heart broke as Harley’s smile lit up at her words. “It’s a date then.”

At those few words, Peter was pretty sure he could he could physically feel his chest ripping into a million different pieces. Without even realizing it, a few tears were starting to roll down his cheeks and onto the blindingly white tile floors.

Peter wasn’t sure when he started running, but the next thing he knew he was rushing out the school’s back doors and towards the subway. He didn’t care that he was probably going to get in loads of trouble for ditching class, or for leaving the school property without a parent's permission. 

He didn’t even care that the stupidly large hall pass was still grasped in his hands. 

All he cared about was getting home and as far away from that school as possible. Because Harley Keener was an asshole, an asshole who flirted with you one day and then asked some random girl out on a date the next. An asshole who couldn’t make up his mind and was hurting the only person who truly loved him because of that.

Harley Keener was an asshole, an asshole who Peter could not stop loving. No matter how hard he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops im projecting into my own stories again. 
> 
> I'm not sure where the idea for this story came from, but I'm just rolling with it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
